Tallwing
by Vand3r
Summary: Everything is going fine for Ocarion, Admetus, and Alonzo Tallwing. It all changes when Ocarion recieves a band. Then these friends embark on one HELL of an adventure. This is a Silverwing Kenneth Oppel fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Ocarion**

Alonzo, Admetus, and Ocarion Tallwing were playing the owl game. The three partners-in-crime loved this time of night, flying a thousand wingbeats away from the poisonwood and seeing who can get closest to the first owl they see.  
"C'mon guys! Bet you can't make it farther than me!" Admetus quietly shouted. He was about fifteen wingbeats away from the owl! A new record, Ocarion thought with a smile.  
"Oh, I can do than better than that!" He said. Ocarion was the daredevil of the three. He silently flew up to Admetus and whispered mischievously, "Watch me,"  
He crawled out to the end of the branch, unfurled his wings, and stealthily crept up to the owl. He roosted right under it! Ocarion smiled at the looks his friends gave to him. Pure astonishment, pure...pure...terror?

He looked up to see the owl staring at him with a look only a mother could love. A gulp of horror was all he could emit through his mouth. With a flurry of wings and nervous whimpering, Ocarion saw two terrified Tallwing newborns bolt away toward the colony roost. The owl lifted from the branch and screeched so loudly it blinded Ocarion in one ear. It bared its ferocious talons and lunged for Ocarion. Luckily he recoiled and flew.  
"Alonzo! Admetus! C'mon guys! I kind of need your help right about now!" he shouted. Ocarion spotted them for a split second before he lost them in the brush as they banked sharply to get away. He was panicking. What do I do? Keep flying? No, he'll just run out of energy and get caught. That's it! He will do what his traitor friends did, find a sharp turn around a tree and fly down. Ocarion found a narrow maple sapling and banked. The owl followed him but he found some above-ground roots and weaved through them. It worked, the owl lost him.  
He flew up only to meet a Human machine.

Ocarion hit his head, and dropped to the ground. He felt like he had broken a wing or something. He hoped he didn't. Ocarion had to get away. A Human machine meant Humans. Humans meant certain death. He didn't want to die. Ocarion checked every muscle in his body. Nothing was broken. He just had a splitting headache and a cut that was barely bleeding.  
"Oh no..." it wasn't the cut; it was a Human, staring at him.  
Ocarion luckily still had the energy to flap up and gain speed close to the ground, where it wouldn't be able to get him. Just what he thought: the Human was following him on its two feet.  
"I have got to get out of here. Guys! Where are you?"  
Bolting through the forest at lightning speed, Ocarion was flying for his life now. He was being chased by one of those dreaded Humans. He never liked them, with their big opposable thumbs, and deep, droning, scary voices. Ocarion now didn't know what he got himself into. It was his fault for flying a thousand wingbeats away from his colony with his friends.  
"I know what it's going to do," Ocarion said quietly to himself," that Human is going to band me!"  
He had heard about the bands and their 'legends'. About how they're cursed and how many bats have suffered because of these metal things. A lot of Tallwings, even, had been shunned, banished, and cruelly discriminated because of the bands they wore. One of them was his dad. Rath was his name, a big, strong leader that everyone loved. His mother hadn't told him very much about his own father, other than he flew away in shame before Ocarion was born.  
The human was gaining on him. He was running out of energy, let alone time. Ocarion was panicking, but kept his composure for just a few precious seconds and lunged for a sharp corner and made it. Luckily, there was a knothole in the oak tree and Ocarion flew into it, barely escaping the hand. There were two Humans now, somehow communicating with their eardrum-rattling voices.  
"That was so close," Ocarion whispered with a sigh of relief. Hopefully the big hands of the Humans couldn't squeeze through this small hole like he could. The Tallwing colony is indeed a very unique one. They are tall, of course, and even skinny to an extent. Tallwings also tend to be more flexible and tire out less.  
The Human hand suddenly poked through and Ocarion felt it grasp him so hard he started fighting for air. He saw a flat surface with the band and a fastening device on it. Ocarion stared at it with pure hatred. He struggled and struggled, but couldn't get free. The sun was rising, and his mom would be worrying her wings off right now. Ocarion was then pinned to the table. Before he clamped his eyes shut to prepare for the worst, he glared at that evil Human with the pointy device and reached for Ocarion's forearm. Before clamping the dreaded band onto him, Ocarion felt a lightning bolt of pain stab through his shoulder. His vision blurred and he was unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Banded

Nita was worrying her wings off. It was already morning and her son hasn't come back from hunting the previous night. One of the Elders said to just leave Ocarion up for dead, she refused the very concept that he might be. That Elder was Daia, the chief Elder. She was short-tempered and impatient, But Nimyar, the fastidious one, told Nita to just calm down and Ocarion might come back. But she did have some doubts. Ocarion might've been killed by owls or captured by the Humans, Nimyar had said to her. Again, Nita denied it. With a heart filled with hope, she went out and looked for him.

His mind's eye hazed, Ocarion found that he was on the ground and the Humans were gone. There was a searing twinge shooting through his left forearm. He instantly looked at it. Banded. A big, jet-black band was holding on as tightly as a tick. He quickly got his bearings and, with effort, climbed up the tree. It was a lot harder with this cursed band.  
"Admetus! Alonzo! Where are you?" he shouted.  
Ocarion flew in the direction of that big Poisonwood tree that safely housed his colony. He covered his band with a leaf so he'd have an excuse. He'd say that he wasn't paying attention and crashed into a thorn bush. Then he would have to explain why there weren't any more cuts, gashes, or lacerations on him. With that, he thought up a scenario that he could actually explain. He would say that he wasn't paying attention that well and cut himself on a single thorn form a thorn bush. Yeah, that sounded that sounded okay to tell his mother. But what if she was to tilt up the leaf only to see his band?  
The Poisonwood was in sight now. His leaf was falling off, so he came down to roost on a nearby maple tree. Ocarion obviously roosted on the opposite side so no one could see him or his band. He took off the leaf and found a new, live one to put on.  
"Ocarion, no..."  
He turned to see his mother.

Back at their home roost, he told about everything that happened with him and his friends. He could tell his mother was very irate about this whole situation, she was also a little apprehensive. Ocarion felt a tear or two slide down his face and seep into his sweaty fur as he explained it cautiously.  
"Ocarion," Nita interrupted, "We have to report this to the Elders."  
He didn't want to, in fear of being driven out.  
"What if they decide to kick me out? Would you really do that to me?"  
"I'm not sure; they might just spare you because of your father."  
Ocarion felt a mixture of pride and shame as him and his mother all the way up to the top of the Poisonwood. All the other Tallwings were staring at him in shock. He pointed out his friends, or were they really friends? Alonzo had to turn away in shame and Admetus stared at him in awe and almost admiration of Ocarion. When they got up to the Elders' roost, Daia saw his band instantly.  
"This is an OUTRAGE!" she fumed.  
"Uhh, Daia I can explain-" She interrupted Ocarion.  
"Three questions: How!? Why!? Where!?"

"Well, me and Alonzo and Admetus were just having fun, and we were chased by an owl and-"  
"HOW did this chase happen?"  
"We were playing a game, and, ran into an owl,"  
"Who got too close to the owl?"  
He didn't want to say it, but he had to.  
"It...It was me."  
Ocarion's mother nearly fainted. He regretted saying it.  
"Go on, go on."  
He explained it in even more detail as when he told it to his mom. He told of the human machine, and how he had hit his head on tried to escape, how the hand squeezed him as it pulled him out of the tree. He told her where he woke up after the banding happened, how his friends left him for their own lives.  
"Please. Daia, spare my relationship with this colony and don't banish me, please, I beg of you!" He was tearing up. Daia had a wrinkle in her face that told him that she was trying to fight the internal argument on what she was to do with him. She turned to the other three Elders and started talking quietly. Ocarion couldn't hear them. Nimyar then turned and said something that lifted a ton of burdens, yet put on a few more tons.  
"You may stay, but there is one major downfall. You must face discrimination. This colony thinks very emotionally of these bands. We fear them, and whoever has on will have great trouble."  
He didn't know what was coming his way.


	3. Chapter 3

Alone

It had been a few nights past the band incident, and already Ocarion was feeling very lonely. Only his friends hung out with him. He was glad that they were still the three partners-in-crime. That was the only time Ocarion felt happy. He lost his female 'acquaintance', Vitoria, because she was a skeptic.  
"Hey, Ocarion, I wanna see your band again!" Alonzo said when he was sulking over his loss of Vitoria. He stretched out his arm clumsily and let him examine it for the 500th time that night. It looked like obsidian. It hurt even more now, as if it was slowly constricting Ocarion's arm.  
Alonzo's mother, Heisona, yelled at him for being so close to Ocarion. He said bye and hurriedly flew over to her. 'Nimyar was right,' he thought with a sniff,' I don't get very much respect.' He went out to hunt even though he wasn't hungry. He did that just to get away from the colony. Ocarion flew alone, and he hated it. He wanted someone to say it was alright and that he would be fine. There was no one to do that. At least he had time to think. Ocarion started thinking of a lot of things. He thought about life, he thought about death. He wondered what it was like being another animal. Ocarion even thought about leaving the colony.  
He found Admetus and discussed it with him.

"No, I can't just fly away from here," he muttered to Admetus.  
"Hey I didn't you have to, it's just that... that I think you will be better off that way. No offence or anything."  
None taken."  
"If you want, I'll go with you."  
"WHAT!? You'd do that for me?"  
"That's what friends do."  
"Admetus-... What about your family?"  
"Ehh... If they try their best to keep me away, I don't really care. You're my friend, and I'm for you and your ideas, no matter what."  
"Thanks, Admetus." Ocarion thought about it for a few nights. He didn't want to just leave without notifying anyone, especially his mother. Then he had an idea. With the upcoming migration in his mind, Ocarion went to Admetus and told him.  
"Now, what is your idea, Ocarion?" Admetus questioned.  
"Well, you know that the great migration is coming up, right?"  
"Yea..."  
"Well, maybe we can leave during the day before the migration, while everyone is sleeping."  
"That works out for me, sure. But what if my mom finds out?"  
"Don't worry; I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

Ocarion had been banded for a week now, and only Admetus was around him, of course other than his mother. If Alonzo was caught around him again, he'd be permanently by his mother's side, even while hunting. Ocarion felt terrible. He never felt so lonely, even with a brother-like friend around. That night, he went to Nimyar and asked for more on his father. He wanted to know what kind of childhood he had.  
"Nimyar, weren't you an elder when my father was my age?"  
"Yes I was, is there anything you would like to know?" she replied.  
"Well...yes. I wanted to know what my dad was like when he was a newborn, like me."  
"Your father was a very intelligent bat, and also mischievous, like you," she said.  
"Really?"  
"Well, not as mischievous as you, but close," Ocarion blushed.

The trunk of the poisonwood was teeming with mothers grooming their young and starting to sing fragments of the migration map to them. Ocarion fluttered to his mother.  
"Hey Mom?" he asked, "Where do you think Dad flew off to?" Nita looked at him peculiarly.  
"Now why would you want to know that?"  
"I was just wondering," Ocarion said quickly, as if he knew she would ask.  
"This might not be true, but I think he went to the human city."  
Ocarion's hope plunged when she said that. He had seen the human's city before. It was so big and bright! How could he find his dad in such a vast place? With an obvious sigh of dissatisfaction, Ocarion lifted to find his buddy.

Admetus just got loose from his mother grooming him and was flying around. What a beautiful night! The perfect temperature, with a great smell of an incoming rain. He was nervous though. Admetus was not sure about this whole trip. The peacefulness almost all ended when his friend came swooping in, playfully tackling him from the top. Admetus immediately recoiled, batting Ocarion with his wings.  
"Hey! What's your problem? I'm just trying to have some fun," complained Ocarion.  
"I was peaceful until you freakin' knocked me out of my flight!" They both came down to roost.  
"Dang, Admetus, you're more strung up than usual. What's the problem this time?"  
"I'm just nervous, that's all. I don't know if I should leave my mother and this colony."  
"Would you like me to include you in my message?"  
"Message? What do you mean?" Admetus dwelled on it for a second then found out with a gasp. "You're not going to do THAT, are you?"  
"Watch me," Ocarion said, in the same tone that he used the night he was banded, and took off.  
The Echo Chamber was hard to find. Ocarion found it, though. It was a good size cave, with a completely smooth, circular wall. He cleared his throat and started his message.

Later that night, with the pleasant smell of incoming rain in the distance, Ocarion shot past Admetus while he was hunting to signal him. Admetus banked and followed him.  
"What's up?"  
"Be ready to leave at sunrise."


	4. Chapter 4

The Journey Begins

"OCARION!"

Everything in the forest could hear Nita's scream. Arcite, the messenger, quickly flew down to the roost and found her circling around, searching for her son.

"What in Nocturna's name is going on!?" The messenger Tallwing implored, "And where is Ocarion?"

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT!!" She cried, Nita then heard Clymene, Admetus' mother, howl out in desperation. The whole colony became engulfed in chaos over the unknown situation. Arcite calmed the two down with his male "charm" and brought them to the elders' roost.

It had recently stopped raining, and Ocarion and his acquaintance were flying together in silence. They were well away from the Poisonwood, and he could not stop glancing back. How scared was his mom when she found out that he was gone? Ocarion closed his eyes and started thinking. Did he make the right decision? Will he get lost? Where could his father possibly be?

"Ocarion. Ocarion? Ocarion!"

"Huh!?"

"I know you wanted to leave because of that thing, but is there something-anything- else?"

"…"

There was a short pause, and Admetus knew what was on his friend's mind.

"I kind of overheard you talking with your mother about your father."

"I am going to find him."

"Are you out of your roost!? How can you possibly find him? He could be anywhere!"

"I know," Ocarion muttered, "My mom informed me that he might be in the human city."

He hoped that his mother did not worry too much about him.

"I think I may know where your son is," Nimyar said, "Did he ask you any questions about his father?"

"Yes he did. He wondered where Rath could have gone off to," Nita rambled, unsure of was to happen next. She nearly cried again, with what Nimyar said next.

"He most likely went to find Rath."

She thought, _Oh, where could he be now!?_ Clymene was even more confused than Nita.

"But where the hell is _my_ son!?" she raged.

"Admetus might be with Ocarion," Arcite thought aloud, "Where else?"

"You are…Right…" Clymene said, "Him and Ocarion were just like brothers. But it's not like him to leave me like that..."

"And my son could've just asked me all about his father," Nita dwelled on the location of Ocarion, "He _did_ ask my opinion on where Rath might be. I told him… The human city."

"You told him THAT!?" Admetus' mother fumed, "The city is too dangerous! They might get killed!"

The mothers, Nimyar, and Arcite all flew down to the Echo Chamber to confirm the tragic news. It was true.


	5. Chapter 5

Mortal Evil

That moth had no chance. Swooping in at blinding speed and a gaping mouthful of fangs, I swept it away with me. That was the fifth Atlas moth in a row. As I came down to roost and savor my prey, I sighted two small figures flying in my direction, one swaying side to side as if it was hurt. I quickly gulped the moth down and sent out a barrage of echoes.

"Two little bats… What could they be doing…?"

"We need to get out of here!"

"Hey, Ocarion, look!" Admetus had spotted a hollow in a tree in the distance. "There's a small spot over there! I don't think it'll be able to fit!"

"I don't care! I just want to f***ing LIVE!" Ocarion shouted in terror and pain. The gash hurt even more as the humid spring air rushed past it. He could barely keep in flight, let alone even see straight. The two frantically used the tiny slivers of energy in their wings and minds to head towards that hole. The city shone brighter than the brightest moon in the midst of night on the twentieth of August. They knew that if they didn't get away, their lives would go black forever. Admetus was panicking because his friend desperately needed help, and fast.

While entering my hollow, they both hit the floor hard. They caught me off guard, and startled me a little bit. I saw that one of them had a considerably large cut down the side of his face, bleeding badly. The other one looked up at me, expecting nothing short of a warm welcome.

All of a sudden, the whole tree shook violently. Something had struck it, and struck it hard. After a muffled yell of aggravation from outside, it was eerily silent.

"What th-," I gasped.

"Let us stay!" the young bat pleaded on his life.

—A FEW HOURS EARLIER—

Ocarion's sound map wasn't cooperating with him. He hadn't mastered it yet, after only one year of migration. He went through the whole route countless times in his mind's eye but he couldn't understand it. Admetus was tired and a little impatient. He gave his trademark sigh that Ocarion knew all too well.

"Ad, sorry, but I can't figure out this damn map," Ocarion wallowed.

"It's fine; I've been eyeing some spots for us to spend the day. Take your pick." Admetus motioned to numerous places. "Let's sleep on this and get back to it tomorrow night," He yawned, causing Ocarion to notice that he was worn out, too.

"You got it. Let's call this a night."

The Poisonwood was settling down with the morning arriving. Alonzo couldn't stop worrying about his friends and what they could be going through, if they were even alive. He tried to sleep. After quietly hanging there for a moment, he found himself dozing off, hoping to sleep the thoughts away.

A light rustle shook Alonzo awake. He curiously pricked his ears and looked around. Shivers ran down his spine as the rustling grew closer. It was indescribable and overall creepy. Alonzo couldn't just stay where he was. He had to investigate, so he silently left his roost and flew around the tree. The air around him suddenly became very cold. An even colder breeze seemed to shoot right through Alonzo. He stopped in mid-flight and dropped down to a pile of leaves. Sitting there in shock, he didn't have a clue what just happened. He crawled up the tree and flew back to his roost to fall into an uncomfortable slumber.

_Ich bin Frei._

He finally got away from that hell. Those humans sickened him. From when he was captured from his peaceful colony in East Germany a year ago to now, he'd been suffering from cruelty and captivity.

_Ich bin Frei._

He needed to feed, so he flew out in search of helpless prey.

"Verflucht," He muttered. Since it was daylight, none of his prime hunted were out flying. Except him. He couldn't find any roosting either. He scanned the trees one last time for any signs of a meal, and finally found two figures resting upside-down on a stray branch. He cautiously glided in to investigate. There were indeed two slim bats hanging there.

Ocarion's ear twitched. He slightly opened one of his eyes and lazily looked around. He heard a rustling sound on the other side of the tree. It must be only a bird. The sunlight burned, so he closed it and tried to sleep again. However, another rustle shook the branch that he and Admetus were on. It woke them both, but the two didn't move. Ocarion slightly looked over to Admetus, only to see a huge figure grapple him and fly away with him struggling in its grasp. Ocarion made the bad decision to fight the being, and flew up to claw its back.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Ocarion, "Get back here!" Admetus wrangled free and flew back to Ocarion. The thing faltered and spun around, revealing its identity- an impossibly large cannibalistic bat. Ocarion charges and stupidly tried to attack again. The cannibal easily dodged and used its razor talons to deliver a devastating blow to Ocarion's left eye. He screamed out in great pain and fell to the ground.

"Ocarion!" Admetus caught him on his back and set him on a branch. Now infuriated, he grabbed a jagged stick and lunged it at the giant, slashing its wing nearly in half. It flinched, and the two fled for their lives.

Alonzo woke up in a sweat. He felt an unusual need to leave the colony's safety, and left, knowing not where he was going. Anger filled his body for some reason. Every time he would think about his friends, the anger would deepen, making his eye twitch. Chilling his whole body was a faint voice echoing through his mind's eye. It seemed to say, _the two must die._


	6. Chapter 6

**Vander**

That moth had no chance. Swooping in at blinding speed and a gaping mouthful of fangs, I swept it away with me. That was the fifth Atlas moth in a row. As I came down to roost and savor my prey, I sighted two small figures flying in my direction, one swaying side to side as if it was hurt. I quickly gulped the moth down and sent out a barrage of echoes.

"Two little bats… What could they be doing…?"

"We need to get out of here!"

"Hey, Ocarion, look!" Admetus had spotted a hollow in a tree in the distance. "There's a small spot over there! I don't think it'll be able to fit!"

"I don't care! I just want to f***ing LIVE!" Ocarion shouted in terror and pain. The gash hurt even more as the humid spring air rushed past it. He could barely keep in flight, let alone even see straight. The two frantically used the tiny slivers of energy in their wings and minds to head towards that hole. The city shone brighter than the brightest moon in the midst of night on the twentieth of August. They knew that if they didn't get away, the city, along with their lives, would go black forever. Admetus was panicking because his friend desperately needed help, and fast.

While entering my hollow, they both hit the floor hard. They caught me off guard, and startled me a little bit. I saw that one of them had a considerably large cut down the side of his face, bleeding badly. The other one looked up at me, expecting nothing short of a warm welcome.

Suddenly, the whole tree shook violently. Something had struck it, and struck it hard. After a muffled yell of aggravation from outside, it was eerily silent.

"What th-," I gasped.

"Let us stay!" the young bat pleaded on his life.

"Sheiße! Sie werden weg bekommen! Ich habe Hunger," he spat. The two entrees barely escaped his grasp. After that fruitless chase, he lifted his large body and flew off in desperate search of food. Even so, he vowed to get back at that one little bat for buying himself time to get away from him. He will track them down and kill them one at a time. But before all that, the rip in his wing needed tending to.

Luckily for these strangers, I happened to know some medicinal facilitation. Without my help, the wounded one surely wouldn't have lived through the following day.

"So, what's going on with you two and why'd you barge into my roost?" I questioned.

"Heh, sorry about that… It's kind of a very long story."

"I've got all day. Let's start with introductions. My name is Vander Graywing."

"I'm Admetus Tallwing and my friend is Ocarion Tallwing." That species was so thin it almost looked unnatural. "Hey, why aren't you with your colony?"

"Somehow I knew you'd ask that…Let's hold this until after you answer my question." Admetus gave me a look of suspicion, but agreed.

"Well, this all started with Ocarion getting banded about seven nights ago. Our colony is over-superstitious about this whole "band" thing and almost banish him form our haven. Too bad they didn't, because Ocarion was virtually invisible to the whole colony except for his mother and me along with Alonzo, our other friend. Then he decides to leave on his own to find his dad who was banded and banished. I went too."

"Jeez, what a trip," I pondered.

"Yeah, but it gets worse. So we left last night and flew towards that city. When morning came we both roosted on a branch to rest. But this huge thing grabs me from behind and tries to fly away with me. Ocarion was brave enough to claw it so I escaped. It turned around and we saw a giant bat. Ocarion attacks it again but he failed and it got him. I cut it with a stick and we end up here." I was hanging there in complete disbelief. "Do you really need to know why I'm not with my colony," I murmured.

"Why not?" he had a faint smile on his face. Weird.

Alonzo couldn't shake out that voice in his head. Something weird was happening and his eye kept annoyingly twitching. He unwillingly started using the unique tracking system by listening to echoes made by his friends a few hours ago. This method led him to a stubby branch on an oak tree, with some scratch marks on one side.

"Odd," Admetus started worrying, but as soon as that feeling began, anger boasted stronger in his mind. He kept wondering, _what the hell is wrong with me? I'm not supposed to feel this way; my friends might be in need of help!_ But the voice overpowered. _Forget your inferior acquaintances' distress. What did they do to you to deserve your help? Nothing! They never truly accepted you as their "friend", only a substandard follower! They must pay for how they treat you, do they not? _Alonzo, now in the midst of a splitting headache, came down to roost on the branch.

"Who the f**k are you!? Get out of my head!"

_I can be your worst nightmare. My name is Khadas and if you want out of your head, I'll go but it'll cost you your life. _

"Fine, I guess. Since you told your story, it's only fair that I share mine…" Admetus shifted and glared at me like a newborn ready to hear a bedtime story. "Well, first off let me tell you that my colony is no longer a colony. A couple years ago, the Graywings were hit by a deadly plague. Bats would die in their sleep. White fungus grew on their wings and faces. They'd wake up in the middle of hibernation. It was disaster. All but twenty of our colony was lifeless." He was struck with extreme skepticism. "All who survived fled in every direction. The only one I knew was my younger brother, Ichabod. He went south, who knows where. Luckily, my friends were unharmed. My three closest, Cadmus, Del, and Lucretia, and I hung out a few hundred wingbeats from the hollow for the following weeks. It was subtle living. Since my mother died of infection, they were suspecting me to be a carrier. So one day, without my knowing, they left. Just left me sleeping at the tree. I woke up and thought they were up early and out hunting. But they left."

"Tragic," Admetus pondered, "Dude that sucks!"

"Yeah, so I came here to live alone." I glanced over at Ocarion. Still unconscious. Admetus looked over too. "So, what's the verdict?"

"He's still out cold, but should be okay in a couple nights. Lucky he didn't lose eyesight, let alone his entire eye."

"Does this mean that we need to stay here?" It hit me.

"I guess some new friends are staying…"


	7. Chapter 7

Lügen- he could (accidentally or not) say something that pulls on the emotions of one of the characters so that they end up trusting him in spite of themselves....

Cannibalistic

Ocarion woke up in a mist of confusing thoughts. Thoughts like _where the hell am I? _and _why does my eye hurt so much?_ were racing through his sore mind. He looked around the place and saw Admetus and an unfamiliar bat, a Graywing, roosted above him, looking.

"Good evening!" Admetus joked, "You've been out for a good couple nights." Ocarion was clueless.

"What!?"

"You were badly slashed in the eye and unconscious," The mysterious Graywing informed, "I had to take care of it…"

"…And who are you?"

"Sorry, I'm Vander, a friend," He laughed.

"Okay, well after being out for that long, I'm starving. Let's go hunt."

It had only been one night since his encounter with those two ignorant little bats. But it seemed an eternity, with his anticipated plan. Deceiving them, he would act friendly and completely oblivious to the past incident. The part he couldn't wait for, the killing, would take stage within several nights, for he will deceive them by unknown means. The banded one would be the first to go, right in front of his little friend. As the night wore on, he was wearing out, looking for any sign of a scarred eye or a banded forearm. Where could they be? He thought. Aha! The hollow tree! With a vice grin, he took wing to that tree, and roosted on a hidden branch.

"Dammit, it still hurts like hell!" Ocarion complained, "You sure that 'medicine' stuff really works…?" I grinned.

"You can bet your eye on it." I smiled. Admetus sighed; he didn't find that amusing. The rest of the night became boring, silent hunting. The insects were plentiful that night. It was the humidity from the nearby lake that brought them out in such numbers. Because of that, we were done feeding within an hour. We flew back to my roost, and settled in for the day. Then there was a slight knocking sound coming from not too far out of the hole. Something wanted out attention. I poked my head out and sent out some echoes. Nothing flashed back into my mind's eye. It thudded again. I glanced to the left and saw a comparably large wing, followed by an even larger bat.

"Tut mir leid, Ich believe that there is two little bats Ich need to talk vith," the beast bellowed. Ocarion and Admetus peeked over to who I was in awe of. The giant stared back. He saw Ocarion's scar. And Ocarion silently gasped in horror. Suddenly his mind screamed to him that this bat was the one that gave him his scar.

"…And why do you need to talk?" I asked.

"Just let me in." Ocarion started trembling in fear because I let him roost inside our hollow.

"Why… are you here!?" Ocarion couldn't retain his apprehensiveness.

"Ich have come to apologize for vat happened the oder night, Ich do not know vat came over me. Ich was taken by those damn humans und kept prisoner. Ich was overcome vith anger. Perhaps, you know how the humans act?" The giant glanced at Ocarion's band, "Call me Lügen, und Ich hope you can accept mein apology."

"… I… don't know how to respond," He shuddered, "Why are you suddenly sorry for your 'anger' taken out on me and Admetus?"

"Honestly, Ich am not as violent as you have seen. Those humans got me so angry that Ich had to take it out on something other than myself." Admetus immediately felt a connection by Lügen's statement. He knew what it was like to be so angry that it was tempting to take it out in an inhumane manner. Because he has experienced the feelings before. Glancing down to his forearm at the matted fur where the scars rest, disturbing memories struck him all over again. He is the second born of three siblings. He still remembered that day his young sister came into this world. Don't get him wrong, he loved his little sis. Until a few months passed by. All attention was to HER. His parents were so happy to finally have a female child. His older brother, now living with his mate, didn't see any problem with their parents' behavior. Admetus soon grew jealous. He even considered impairing her, but he never had the heart. The next stage hit- he felt unloved, obsolete. It felt like no one could understand him. It never crossed his mind what he chose to do. With a rock, he sharpened his claws and cut. This went on for a little less than a year until his parents unexpectedly found out.

"I accept your apology," He quietly declared, after spacing out with those disturbing memories from the past. Ocarion gave Admetus that what-the-hell-are-you-thinking look again.

"Vell, there is one," Lügen stated, glaring at Ocarion. His plan was on the verge of catastrophe, if that futile little bat suspected something.

"Hold on… Admetus, I need to talk." The two bolted outside and roosted so the visitor couldn't hear.

"What is it?" Admetus asked.

"Why the hell did you say that!? That cannibal is lying!" Ocarion quietly debated.

"He isn't lying; you can see it in his eyes!"

"But haven't you heard the legend of that Silverwing and his experiences with a similar situation? That large bat lied to him, and almost cost his whole colony's existence!"

"That's only a LEGEND, who said it even happened?"

"Ad, just take my word for this and trust me." Ocarion was becoming desperate. He didn't want this monster looking down on them all the time, with those huge wings and a perfect combination of equally sharp talons and fangs. But Admetus wasn't budging. He had reason to accept Lügen's apology.

"Ocarion, if you don't like him, you don't have to accept his apology. But I'm still not buying your opinions." Ocarion was shocked. His friend never acted this way before. Admetus was always on his side. He left Ocarion behind to go back into the hollow, leaving him to puzzle over their words.


End file.
